Shadow Whisper
by Crystallisin
Summary: 1 tahun silam telah berlalu. Ada satu kartu yang cahayanya perlahan meredup dari kartu lainnya. Apakah kartu tersebut menggambarkan psikologis tertentu dengan pemilik kartu tersebut? Dan apa yang terjadi sampai dia dipanggil kembali? Mind to Review?


Selamat malam semuanya, izinkan saya turut serta meramaikan fandom tercinta ini yah. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja.

.

.

PERSONA 4 by ATLUS

.

.

Chapter 1 : Fools Into a Moon

* * *

"Selamat Datang di Velvet Room"

Demikianlah kalimat yang sudah lama tidak terdengar sejak terpecahnya kasus orang hilang pada satu tahun silam. Kasus dimana sangat erat kaitannya kabut yang melanda setelah hujan dengan mitos purbakala yang dimiliki kota Inaba pada kala itu.

Siapapun yang muncul pada layar televisi dikala pukul 12.00 tepat tengah malam disaat hujan melanda, maka dia akan menjadi pacarmu.

Rumor yang sangatlah buluk, berbanding terbalik dengan kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Siapapun yang muncul pada televisi tengah malam seperti yang dikabarkan adalah mereka yang akan dilempar kedunia berkabut dalam televisi dimana orang tersebut pada akhirnya akan ditemukan tidak bernyawa. Penyebab kematian tentunya tidak luput dari bayangan dari perwujudan sifat dari pribadi terdalam dirinya sendiri. Namun hal tersebut sudah tidak terjadi lagi berkat kami bisa disebut tim investigasi bersama-sama memecahkan kasus tersebut. Kini kabut sudah tidak muncul lagi sejak Inazami no Ookami, Begitulah namanya diperkenalkan saat pertempuran terakhir telah dikalahkan. Semua kembali damai dan kalimat tersebut pun seiring dengan berlalunya waktu sudah tidak pernah kudengar lagi. Setidaknya sampai detik ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap seseorang yang diketahui bernama dengan Margaret sambil memangku buku tebal seperti biasa. Disampingnya duduk seorang kakek dengan hidung cukup menonjol yang tersenyum aneh juga misterius. Igor begitulah dia dipanggil...

"Kami telah lama mengamati perkembanganmu sejak kasus tersebut berakhir dengan dikalahkannya Inazami. Dan dari semua ikatanmu kami amati tidak ada masalah sama sekali kecuali..."

Dia terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memilah kalimat yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan rasa penasaranku saat ini.

"Satu hal... Ada satu ikatan yang kami amati saat ini belum cukup sempurna setelah sekian lama. Dan masalahnya adalah... Perlahan ikatan itu mulai memudar. Maka dari itu kami memanggilmu."

"Setiap arcana akan terus bertambah kuat seiring dengan hubunganmu dengan yang lain." Ucap seorang pria renta duduk mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati meja. Sambil menatap meja bundar yang perlahan muncul beberapa kartu yang mengitari meja tersebut. Semua kartu terbuka seiring dengan arah jam berdetak dan mulai berkilauan terang benderang sampai salah satu kartu yang tidak menampilkan cahaya yang cukup terang. Tidak seperti biasanya.  
Itulah ikatan yang perlahan memudar itu. Wanita yang bernama margaret tersebut mengakhiri pembicaraan dan perlahan semua memutih.

* * *

Bunyi derak kereta api berdecit membangunkan aku yang tengah terlelap. Sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah permandani hijau yang menghiasi perjalanan kota menuju inaba. Kota yang pernah kutinggali setahun penuh. Kota yang penuh dengan kenangan indah bersama teman-teman seperjuanganku dulu.

Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang ini?

Kereta api menuju inaba telah tiba distasiun dan diumumkan melalui pengeras suara dari seorang wanita mengulanginya sebanyak 2 sampai 3 kali.

Aku telah sampai.

Kota ini tidak banyak berubah sejak kejadian itu. Aku sempat balik 7 bulan yang lalu untuk berlibur dan kali ini juga aku akan menghabisi waktu liburanku dikota ini. Seperti pada tahun sebelumnya kota ini tidak banyak mengalami perubahan. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang mungkin tidak kukenal sejak saat itu.

Mungkin...

Saat masih berada dalam kereta api, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengabari paman doujima dan kini aku menunggu kedatangannya untuk menjemputku.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ucap seorang paruh baya yang dikenal detektif Doujima, pamanku. DIa tidak banyak berubah kecuali beberapa helai rambutnya mulai beruban. Kumis tipis masih terlukis diwajah sang detektif handal dari Inaba tersebut. Seperti pada tahun sebelumnya juga Nanako, anaknya turut serta berdiri disampingnya. Sekarang ini Nanako sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dari sejak aku meninggalkannya. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah dan terlihat dia akan tumbuh mewarisi wajah cantik ibunya. Itulah paman Doujima katakan saat kami berbincang dulu.

"Konichiwa." Ucapku lembut menatap Nanako yang tidak seperti awal kami bertemu dulu. Sekarang ini dia tidak malu-malu seperti dulu lagi.

"Oneechan..." Dia memelukku sambil seraya mengisyaratkan bahwasanya kami bisa segera berangkat menuju rumah. Tidak perlu lama-lama lagi. Setelah memasukkan beberapa koper dalam bagasi, paman Doujima mulai memutarkan kunci diringi dengan deruan mobilnya yang mulai menuju rumah tempat tinggalku setahun lama berada.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat kami tiba. Dan seperti pada terdahulu, ada sedikit perayaan dari paman Doujima dan diakhiri malam tersebut sambil tertawa bersama.

* * *

Aku telah mengatur waktu dan sejumlah orang-orang yang harus kutemui. Dan tentunya orang yang harus kutemui terlebih dahulu adalah Yousuke, Satonaka, Amagi, Kanji, Naoto dan terakhir Kuma. Kuharap semuanya masih berada disini. Liburan dikota sedikit lebih cepat daripada liburan yang ada pada kota kecil ini. Jadinya saat ini mereka juga masih ada disini. Ini adalah perayaan kelulusan teman-teman sekelasku yang artinya Yousuke, Satonaka dan... Amagi.

Kuharap mereka masih ada disini.

Sambil berjalan menuju Junes, sebuah tempat pembelanjaan yang sangatlah terkenal, aku mengamati langit-langit yang terlukis cukup teriknya saat itu. Walaupun terik angin musim gugur tidak berpendar hilang mengingat kala itu musim gugur telah memasuki pertengahan bulan. Dalam perjalanan menuju Junes seperti biasanya aku melalui jalanan dekat sungai dan riakan air serta beberapa anak berumur sekitaran 5 tahun tengah bermain cukup meriah menghiasi pinggiran sungai tersebut. Aku tersenyum sambil menuju kearah Junes yang tidak jauh lagi saat ini.

Junes... Seperti sediakalanya sudah banyak berubah dan kini ada banyak makanan yang telah terjajal disini. Beberapa sudah tidaklah sama lagi. Namun tidak banyak hal yang berubah.

"Senpai~"

Aku beralih kesuara itu berasal. Tampak seorang wanita riang yang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut keunguan yang dibiarkan tergerai bergelombang. Angin musim gugur berhembus menambahkan kesan bahwasanya wanita ini adalah mantan bintang dulunya. Tak lupa ada sebuah kacamata yang tersisip diantara rambutnya. Dia menuntunku menuju kesalah satu meja.

"Selamat datang"

Ucap serempak orang-orang yang berada dimeja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Brother?"

"Yo... lama tidak berjumpa, Senpai"

"Narukami-kun... Maaf Yukiko hari ini agak sibuk, jadinya..."

"Senpai~, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap perempuan tadi yang memanggil pertama kalinya. Dia Risette atau kami lebih mengenalnya dengan Rise.

"Tidak apa, satonaka-san." Sambil tersenyum serayanya. Dimeja tersebut hampir semuanya hadir, kecuali 2 orang. Naoto dan Yukiko.

"Naoto dia sedang sibuk menangani kasus jadinya dia keluar kota." Kata sahabatku, Yousuke sambil melirik Kanji. Yang dilirik saat ini menjadi salah tingkah mengingat Naoto seperti yang diketahuinya sangatlah akrab dengan Kanji, bahkan disekolah mereka digosipkan tengah menjalin hubungan.

"Ak... Aku hanya mendapat kabar darinya." Ucap Kanji salah tingkah. Tentunya kebiasaan itu masih belum berubah.

Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari penampilan mereka. Yousuke masih sama dengan seperti dulu. Dia masih belum merubah penampilannya. Yousuke masih mempertahankan rambutnya yang dulu, hanya saja tampak sekarang ini sedikit lebih pendek. Begitu pula dengan Chie yang saat ini rambutnya lebih lebat dari sebelumnya. Satu-satunya orang yang cukup berubah penampilannya adalah Kanji yang sekarang ini lebih tinggi dan juga lebih tampan. Dia juga menggunakan kacamata dan masih menyisakan bekas lupa dipelipisnya. Kuma datang seraya membawa beberapa makanan siap saji yang telah dipesannya bersama Yousuke tadi.

Hari itu, kami melaluinya dengan bernostalgia sampai senja pun tiba. Kami kembali kerumah masing-masing. Mengingat malamnya akan hujan cukup lebat. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali saat senja untuk menghindari hujan yang diramalkan tersebut.

* * *

Sangat menyenangkan ya, bisa berkumpul lagi disini.

Aku terus melangkah sambil mengingat momen-momen saat masih tinggal disini dulu. Tentunya kenangan tersebut tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Hal yang harus kulakukan adalah terus mempertahankan ikatan ini agar ikatan ini terus melekat dan tidak lekang oleh waktu.

Masih terngiang dibenakku kata-kata yang diucapkannya dalam mimpi tersebut.

Semua baik-baik saja...

Kecuali satu ikatan...

Tanpa sadar langit pun mulai menangis mengembalikan diriku dari khayalan saat-saat aku masih tinggal disini. Rintikannya menyadarkan bahwasanya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan dikota kecil ini. Air mata langit mulai berjatuhan membasahi kota Inaba dengan rintikkan lembutnya serta beraturan, seirama dengan melodi yang konstan. Aku menyadari jalan menuju rumah bukanlah melalui jalanan yang saat ini aku berada. Pelan nan pasti rintikan air mulai terdengar kasar dan tampaknya hujan akan sangat lebat. Hembusan angin-angin musim gugur terasa dingin dan menusuk.

Baru akan mau berlari dan benar saja, awan-awan kelabu yang berselimutkan senja menjelang malam, melepas amarahnya dengan membiarkan beban tangisan pada hari itu meledak. Aku berlari dan saat suara rintikan air mulai serempak menggema bersentuhan atap-atap rumah yang ada, aku segera mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan yang kian melebat dari detik ke detik. Menembus hujan bukanlah pilihan bijak mengingat musim gugur kali ini tampaknya akan sama dinginnya dengan tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sakit saat sedang berada disini. Tepat sebelum hujan kian menjadi semakin lebat, aku sempat berteduh kesalah satu atap yang memiliki perkarangan cukup luas, sangat luas dan berbeda dari rumah-rumah pada umumnya, Ini tampak lebih seperti penginapan daripada rumah. Pastinya pemilik tersebut adalah orang kaya.

Didekat perkarangan tersebut tampak lampu yang mulai menyala, mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.50. Suara bergerumuh dilangit-langit menegaskan bahwasanya 'Akulah penguasa malam ini. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun pergi dari tempatnya beranjak.'

Aku terjebak saat ini. Suara bergemuruh dan hembusan angin musim gugur menghiasi pemandanganku. Disambut suara yang dihasilkan antara perpaduan rintikan air bersentuhan dengan atap dan jalanan. Sambil menatap kosong memikirkan apa tindakanku untuk segera menerobos hujan ini atau menunggu sampai hujan mereda dari amukannya?

Pikiranku kembali melayang menimbang-nimbang keputusan terbaik dikala kondisi seperti ini. Tentunya seorang pemimpin harus bisa memutuskan.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah yang berada tepat dibelakangku, terbuka. Cahayanya yang terang menyinari membelakangi dan menghasilkan bayangan yang memanjang menembus rintikan air kala itu. Suaranya bergeser dengan halus menggambarkan pintu tersebut sangatlah terawat dan juga mulus. Tidak ada kesulitan dalam membukanya.

"Konbawa..." Ucapnya menyapa dengan lembut terasa sangat familiar dan sudah lama juga tidak pernah kudengar. Aku menoleh dalam keterkejutan yang sama denganku dia turut terdiam.

"Amagi-san..."

"Narukami-kun..."  
.

.

.

Next Scene : Meet Up on Deep Priestess

.

.

.

Secercah reviewnya akan sangat berguna dalam meningkatkan kemampuan menulis dan semangat dalam menyelesaikannya /


End file.
